Three's the Charm
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Axel's tried three times to kill himself. Right before he trys, the new kid calls him with something trivial. So far he's saved him three times. Rated for  slight cursing, and attempted suicide.
1. The First Attempt

**OK I was on Six Billion Secrets (you need to go check it out, like right now) and I read a story on there that inspired this. So, before you go laughing this off as some silly coincidence, remember, this is based on a **_**true**_** story. And to the person and people going through this, just remember I still love you, and if you ever want an anonymous ear to hear you out, I'm right here. **

**Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this story.**

Axel took a deep breath, and looked down at his dad's revolver in his hand, then down at the now bleeding scars on his wrist. If it weren't so un-funny he might have laughed at his situation two weeks ago, but then again, two weeks ago was before _it_ happened. Ever since his mother had died in a car wreck when he was fourteen, and his dad turned to alcohol and domestic abuse, Axel had been a regular cutter. It wasn't like any of his "best friends" noticed. It wasn't until four years later when he met someone in the same situation as himself did he begin to recover.

Roxas truly was his light in the darkness that surrounded him. The spiky-haired blonde and his brunette twin had both lost their father due to suicide, and now their mother's boyfriend beat him on a regular basis. Not his twin, just him. According to the sneering man Sora didn't stand in his way, because Roxas was the older of the two, and therefore the "man of the house." Soon he and Axel met at school, forced into being lab partners. The two immediately hit it off, and were soon going steady. It had been a wonderful, cut-free year and a half for Axel, when he sent Roxas a letter telling him that he was the one reason he had quit cutting, and stayed alive, to which the blonde responded with: "Ya, thas gr8. Srry, we cnt b 2gether nymor. I wuz cheetin on u and now were breakin up. k by." 

Axel snorted in mirthless laughter, and clicked the barrel into place, and placed in to his head. Everything was perfect. His dad was in the living room, and should he actually be sober enough to hear the gunshot, the moron would undoubtedly grab the handle of the gun, erasing Axel's fingerprints, and smearing it with his own, effectively framing himself. Axel placed his finger on the trigger, and was slowly pulling back when suddenly his phone went off. He was going to ignore it until he saw the face of a happy Demyx beaming up at him. Demyx O'Leary was the new kid at school, and was extremely clingy. He had just met Axel the other day, and already Axel knew that if he didn't answer the phone that Demyx would have an asthma attack, and could very well die.

"What is it, Dem?" Axel asked, rolling his eyes when he heard the lines connect.

"Ohmigawd, Axel, you have to get over here _now!"_ the bubbly blonde screeched on the other end.

"Where is here?" Axel asked, knowing full well that "here" was never in the same spot twice.

"Umm… meet me at the park, kay?"

"Fine," Axel sighed. The two of them said their quick goodbyes and Axel made his way to the bathroom to wash and bandage his wrists; Demyx would have fainted at the sight of so much blood.

Ten minutes later, Axel wandered into the local park, his wrist correctly bound and sheathed in a pair of wrist bands. "Where are you," he muttered unhappily to the biting wind.

"AXEL!" a bright, happy voice called. Axel turned around just in time to see a blonde Mullhawk come barreling into him. The phone really didn't do justice for Demyx's voice, it really did sound like angels. It was smooth and soothing, the voice of a singer.

"Hey, Demyx," Axel sighed. "Now, what did you want?"

Demyx beamed up at him, I was lonely, and since you're my best friend, I decided we should hang out!"

Axel scowled. His attempt on the end of his life was interrupted because some hyper boy he wasn't even really friends with was _bored._ But at the sight of Demyx's tear filled eyes (how he always managed to know when he was about to be denied, and pull out that pout, Axel would never know) he gave in. "Where to?" Axel sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"YAY!" Demyx cheered. Axel felt a moment of elation that someone would be this truly happy just to spend time with _him, _but quickly shook it off; Demyx _was_ just bored after all. "We should go see a movie!" Axel opened his mouth to protest, and complain that there weren't any good movies out, but Demyx grabbed him by his still tender wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. Demyx blinked and cocked his head to the side, then looked down at his hand that was still painfully clutching Axel's wrist. "What happened?"

"I fell," Axel said gruffly, ripping his arm out of Demyx's grip. He was sure that he saw disbelief shining out of the blonde's eyes before he used ADHD to his advantage. "Hey we going to go see that movie now?"

"Yup!" Demyx chirped, skipping away.

Two hours and a horrible kid's movie that Demyx adored later Axel collapsed on his bed in a tired heap. He looked up at his digital clock. 1:36 AM. Wonderful. Axel cast his eyes to the gun still on his bed side, glinting in the half-light of the moon.

"It's too damn late," he groaned, burring under his mountain of covers. Besides, it was impossible to spend the night with Demyx, and still feel the need to kill yourself.

**OK, I'm kindda planning on making this a three, maybe four-shot. I know this could be taken **_**waaaaaayy**_** farther, but I'm hoping to get this story out before I move to a new fandom. As always, review~! Because reviews, and reviewers are freaking amazing. :3**


	2. Pain Pills

**Oh my god, I did it! =D I actually updated kindda quickly! Oh, dear Lord, it's a sign of the apocalypse! Save the children! Save them! Have mercy! OK, now that that's done, as you all know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did you wouldn't get to see the sexii/adorable-ness that is Axel/Demyx because they'd be locked in their rooms attempting to procreate, and Demyx om noming a rooster.**

"Axel, Axel, did you hear me?"

"What?" the red head asked, tearing his eyes away from the blonde who had broken his heart and was happily making out with his one time "best friend" across the room.

Demyx rolled his eyes, but smiled brightly at having gotten Axel's attention. "I was wondering if you could help me with this math here," he said, showing Axel his nearly blank worksheet.

Axel stared at him flatly. "You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" Demyx shook his flushed face, and sheepishly grinned up at him. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Demyx lied quickly, going several shades of red darker. Axel looked at him in disbelief, and only tore his eyes away when Demyx was a humorously satisfying hue a crimson. "Hey, I saw you looking at that guy over there, and I was wondering if you could introduce us. I don't have and friends besides the awesomeness that is you, and I need a basis for comparison on the amazing scale." Axel actually found himself smiling at the blonde's silliness, but felt that small sign of slight delight disappear when he caught sight of who he was pointing at.

"That one?" Axel asked, indicating Sora's silver haired boyfriend, Riku, who was sitting across the room from Roxas.

"No, not that one, silly!" Demyx giggled. "_That_ one."

"I-" he saw Demyx's pout come out, "I suppose I can."

"Yippee!" With that Demyx hopped out of his seat, and dragged Axel over to where a now very confused Roxas was sitting. "Hiya, I'm Demyx!" the sitarist beamed, sticking out a hand.

"Uhh… Roxas."

"Anyways, I was asking Axel about the math work since Mr. Sessions only teaches for about ten minutes, and I never get it, but he was looking at you, and didn't hear me, then I asked him if he knew you, and he said yes, so I asked him to introduce us because you look really nice, and you're really cute, but don't worry, I saw you were kissing your boyfriend here, so I'm not going to hit on you, because cheating on your boyfriend is bad, and I don't want to be the source of any discontent in your relationship, because the it would be my fault, and I hate doing bad things, by the way, I'm Demyx!" Axel smirked slightly at Roxas's confused look, slightly proud that he was the only one who understood Demyx's hyper, one-breath rants.

"Umm… Seifer's not my boyfriend," Roxas said, raking his eyes over Demyx's figure hungrily. _That _would_ be the only thing that man-whore heard, wouldn't it?_ Axel thought disgustedly.

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "He's not? If he's not your boyfriend, how come you're kissin' him?"

Roxas opened his mouth to respond, but Axel cut him off. "Well, Demyx, you see, there are these thing we call sluts-"

"I'm not a-!"

"What's a slut?"

"I was getting to that," Axel explained patently. "A slut is someone who 'goes out' with somebody, but in reality they're just setting that person up for heart break because the whole time they're supposedly 'going out' with one person, they're steadily cheating on them with another person."

"Why would someone _do_ that?" Demyx squeaked, his eyes watering. "That's horrible."

"That's why it's done by horrible people. Come on Demyx, the bell just rang." Axel made his way to the door, Demyx following behind him like a lost puppy, his eyes widened with the horrible realization that people on the planet could be so cruel to the one who loved them.

Axel looked back over his shoulder, and bit his tongue when he saw Demyx's wide, empty, horrified, blue eyes. "Hey, I'll be over later to help you with math, OK?" he said, knowing it was a lie.

But it produced the correct response. "Thank you, Axie!" Demyx beamed, before giving his friend a tight squeeze around the waist, and darting off.

Axel rolled his eyes, and slowly sauntered to his old beat up truck. When he and Demyx first met, he offered to give him a ride home, but after the first month of blushes and quickly stuttered no's he got the hint. It had been three months since he had last tried to kill himself, (this didn't mean he stopped cutting; he had moved on to wearing long sleeves to hide the raw, red scratches) and he was going to try again. He had evaluated his last plan, and found several flaws. Number one: no one would investigate deep enough to accuse his father of murdering him when they saw the several scars marring his arms, and inner thighs; two: being shot through the head was decisively painful, and if he was avoiding pain why would he put himself through more of it? So, he decided an over dose on the prescription-strength pain killers his dad took for his near-daily hangovers.

"I'm home!" he shouted, slamming the peeling red door much louder than necessary, and wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water.

'I DON'T CARE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" his father yelled from where he was undoubtedly puking his guts up in the bathroom.

"Gee, love you too," Axel muttered under his breath as he made his way to his room. He slung his book bag into the rocking chair in the corner, smirking when it tumbled over backwards. He rolled his shoulders, and picked his way across his rather messy room to his desk were a rather articulate suicide note and the bottle of pills both carefully stored away. He took out the letter, and flipped it open, reading it for any mistakes, he was _not_ going to have a grammatically incorrect note be the last thing people saw of him. Nodding his head in approval, he grabbed the small white bottle, and popped it open. In the bathroom he heard his father complaining, and demanding to know where his meds were. Axel ignored him. _Shake_ _rattle rattle _one. _Shake rattle rattle _three. _Shake rattle rattle _six. Axel breathed in deeply, and placed one pill on his tongue. He brought the glass of water he had brought with him from the kitchen to his mouth with shaking hands and-

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Do it again now You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel Gettin' horny now!" _Axel's phone rang suddenly, causing the red head to splutter in shock, resulting in the loss of the pill he had in his mouth. Recognizing the ring tone, he growled under his breath, and harshly put the phone to his ear.

"What do you want _now,_ Demyx?" Axel snapped, dabbing at the water still dribbling down his chin.

"Jeeze," Demy complained. "I was just calling to make sure you were still coming over to help me with my math!"

Axel sighed, and fell onto his bed. He cast one last longing glance at the bottle of pills sitting on his desk. "I'll meet you at Steak House 89 in ten, kay?" His heart really wasn't in it any more. What was left of it that is.

**Yay! I did it! Just so you know, I'm not suicidal (and I hope you aren't as well) so, I really have no idea what goes through the head of somebody when they're about to kill themselves, so if you know what it's like, and I screwed up, please don't chew mw out. ._. As always, REVIEW~! Because you know you love me cuz I'm sexii ;)**_  
_


	3. In the Bathroom

**So, here's the third and final chapter of our angst-filled trip through Axel's suicidal brain. Yes, I know you're all going to miss me, I'm rather sad it's done to, but anyways, on with the story!**

_**=^w^=**_

"I'm going to school, dad!" Axel shouted as he stamped out the door six months later. It seemed odd to him, but over the past year since Roxas had broken up with him it seemed to quit mattering to him. Why? He had no idea. How? Same answer, but ever since that first time he had tried to commit suicide, something in him had clicked, and even though his continuous cutting forced him to wear a hoodie at all times, despite it being August, he hadn't felt the need to end it all in a long time.

"What part of the 'I don't care' I shout every morning don't you understand?" Axel's dad screeched from the living room.

"Just shut up you stupid drunk!" Axel snarled back before slamming the door closed with much more force than necessary. _No more,_ he thought. _I'll never have to go through this again._ Yes, never again would he have to return to that horrible house that constantly smelled of the alcohol his father drank he had to call home. Today was the day. He had already tried twice to kill himself at home, so why not attempt it in the place where every _other_ painful memory had happened? Oh yes, those stupid teachers would have a nice little surprise when they found him dead in their very own torture house.

As he stamped his way to school, a raindrop fell on his shoulder. He looked up just in time to see the sudden onslaught of raindrops come hurdling at him. _Perfect _he thought vehemently. _Wonderful day to decide to walk._ With the knowledge that the whole world, nature included, hated him, he marched up the stairs to the high school, attempting to wring out his red hair.

"Axel!" a far too happy voice for this early in the morning squealed excitedly. Axel barely had time to brace himself before a blonde blur barreled into him, nearly sending them both to the ground. "Hiya, Axel!" Demyx chirped, craning his neck to look up at him.

"Hey, Demyx," Axel sighed. He wriggled out of Demyx's grasp, and walked away, leaving the bubbly musician to squeak, and follow him.

"Ax~el," Demyx whined, "you can't just leave me like that!"

_Sure I can_ he thought maliciously, but he apologized, and promised not to do it again, to appease the blonde annoyance. "Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?" he asked out of the blue.

"Course!" Demyx beamed. Typical Demyx, always diving in head first before he even knew what was going on. "What do you need me to do?"

"Umm…" Why exactly was he doing this again? He looked down at Demyx's trusting face. Oh, that's why. "If I'm ever erm… not here…just…just watch after yourself, OK?"

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You're not moving are you?"

Axel laughed, and ran a hand through Demyx's already spiked hair, causing the blonde to squeak again, and playfully bat his hands away. "No, like if I'm sick or something."

Demyx's face grew concerned. "You aren't feeling sick, are you," he asked, standing on his toes to place the back of his hand on Axel's forehead. "You _do_ seem kind of warm…"

Axel felt the heat rise to his face, something that had been increasingly often, accompanied by an almost pleasant nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm _not_ sick," he said, batting the hands away. "C'mon, we have to go." With that Axel led Demyx down the overly crowded hallway, the blonde a non-stop talking machine.

"Sit down!" their History teacher, Saix, barked when they entered the classroom. Demyx cowered, and scuttled to his chair while Axel meandered around, well aware of the fact that they were five minutes early. _Look at him, Axel,_ a small voice in his head chastised when his gaze fell over Demyx who was happily twiddling his thumbs and humming. _What do you think will happen to him if you aren't here? _**Why should I care? **he argued back silently. _It doesn't matter much _why_ you care, it's the fact that you _do. He almost flushed at that accusation, but brushed it off. **Well, Mr. Know-it-all, what **_**will**_** happen **_**when**_** I'm not here? **_You and I both know he'll get eaten alive. _He felt his stomach drop at that possibility. **I told him to take care of himself.**_ Oh, yes, and we know how well that works. Do you not remember how we found him? _Axel found himself quietly growling as he remembered those thugs. He shook his head. He wasn't in charge of Demyx. It wasn't his fault if he was too weak to defend himself.

With that last thought, the tiny voice disappeared, and he was free to pretend to focus on Saix's lesson. He sat there staring at the blue haired teacher as he rambled on about something no one cared about, and fingered the small, sharp razor hidden away carefully in the pocket of his hoodie. Saix finished his lecture, and Axel's fist was stuffed in the air before he had a chance to sit down behind his desk, causing him to scowl. "Yes Mr. Sawyer?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I suppose it is physically possible for you to excrete bodily waste, yes."

Axel ignored the quiet, chirping laughter that came from the group of girls o the front row, and rephrased his question. "_May_ I go to the bathroom?"

"I suppose, as I have no use for you. Take the pass on your way out." Axel nodded, stood, and glanced back over his shoulder on his way put (it _was_ the last time he'd seen them after all), and was met with the wide, worried, mismatched eyes of Demyx. He sent the blonde a reassuring grin for reasons unknown to even him, and turned down the hallway. He side stepped a few roaming teachers by flashing his pass, then slid into the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no one was there. _They're all in class, you dolt. Just like you should be. _**Shut up, **he scowled. _I'm just saying your time would be better spent guarding Demyx than offing yourself. _**Yeah? Well, nobody asked you. **Nodding in determination, he turned on the faucet (_someone_ was bound to notice that way), and took the shiny razor out of his pocket, smirking when he saw it was shinier than the school mirror. **Not for long** he thought darkly, running the ridges of his fingertips along the blade. He took in one last, deep breath and placed it against the vein he had been practicing finding for three weeks now, and-

"Axel, don't!" a terrified voice screamed, as a blonde mass tackled him forcefully. He watched as the oh so shiny blade flew into the air, spinning and glinting as it descended to somewhere unknown. "Please don't leave me," the blonde sobbed against his chest.

Axel looked down in surprise at the dirty blonde mullhawk pressed into his shirt. "Demyx?" Said blond looked up tears clouding those normally sparkling blue-green eyes. "Dem, what are you doing here?"

"I knew what you were doing," Demyx whispered, tightening his grip on Axel's tee-shirt. "I've known all along."

Axel's eyes widened to saucers. "You _knew?"_ he snapped.

Demyx cringed at the harsh voice, but nodded slowly. "I-I was afraid you'd get mad at me if I said something directly to you about it, cuz I know you don't really like me and all, but I really like you, and I don't want you to leave me. _Please_." Axel stared in shock at the sobbing mess in his lap and wanted to immediately deny the false accusation- How could he _ever_ hate Demyx?- but he couldn't find his tongue. "See? You won't even tell me I'm wrong."

Suddenly, with semi-clean tap water pooled around him, his razor missing, and his once best friend sobbing in his lap, everything made sense. The lack of desire for self-harm, the occasional smile- something that didn't even happen often with _him_- the nausea, the butterflies, it all made absolute sense to him. "You're right, Demyx, I _don't _like you." He ignored the stabbing pain in his chest at Demyx's heartbroken expression, and plowed on. "You remember what Mr. Zexion said about words, right? Say what you mean, mean what you say?" Demyx nodded, answering the rhetorical question. "Well, I don't _like_ you, because if I just _liked_ you I wouldn't do this."

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "What's thi- MMPH!" His question was quickly stopped by a sudden, warm pressure applied to his lips, mainly Axel's own. He froze in fear, but soon relaxed when he felt Axel's lips pressing and moving against his in a pleading fashion. Gasping for breath, the two pulled apart, and Axel rested his forehead against his. Demyx's eyes were round as saucers, and he had a tiny, amazed grin on his face. "Wow."

Axel took one look at Demyx's gob smacked expression, tilted his head back and did something he hadn't done in years: He laughed. Demyx stared wide-eyed at the laughing redhead who's lap he was sitting in, and smiled at the noise. He had never heard Axel's laugh, not even a chuckle or a giggle, and decided he quite liked it, so he joined in; after all, everyone knows laughter multiplies. "God, I love you," Axel gasped, after coming down from his high.

Demyx's eyebrows shot up in shock at the random confession, blush covering his cheeks. "I-I love you, too, Ax."

Now it was Axel's turn to be surprised. He had never been big on the whole dating scene, and his only real relationship had ever been Roxas, and if those lips had left the blonde's lips he would eat the razor blade he lost. "You don't have to say that, you know."

Demyx smiled, and stood, offering his best friend/ boyfriend and hand. "I know, but I _want_ to."

_**=^w^=**_

**Aaaaaaaaand FINISHED! :D So, I absolutely **_**hate**_** that ending, am I the only one? I thought it was rushed, poorly written, and sounded **_**so**_** much better in my head. Meh, win some loose some; I'm personally glad I managed to tie up at least one loose end, I only have two more left! :D But whatever. Well, I'm going to miss you guys and your awesome support, and reviews, but when the curtain falls, it's over, and the fat man has recited all his lines. … Wait, I think I messed something up. SCRIP WRITER MONKEY, WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN? Well, I'm off to chase down Even, and you guys are off to do whatever it is you do, so feel free to leave a review.**

**Muchly yours,**

**Random Romanticist 999**


End file.
